


Satan's Kiss

by mimzie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Pregnancy, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimzie/pseuds/mimzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione finds out that she's pregnant and alone she doesn't know where to turn. Who can help make this impossible situation better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> In this story there has been no Voldemort and no war so they are going into seventh year without complication.

"Hermione, you look wrecked," Sirius commented, as he presented me with a steaming mug of tea.

"She won't stop crying," I replied, slightly frantic, even to my own ears. I held my baby closer, rocking her gently. "I've tried everything but nothing's working. What am I doing wrong?"

"Give her to me," Sirius said patiently.

I gently passed the baby into his waiting arms. He held her to his chest and murmured quietly to her. Bit by bit, her sobs abated to mere whimpers. Sirius swayed slightly, still whispering to her. I saw her little fist clench the material of his shirt, clinging to him. Within minutes, her eyes were closing and she was drifting off to sleep; a feat that she hadn't managed to achieve since about three this morning. Her cheeks were pink and tearstained, but at least she was quiet.

"How did you do that?" I cried. I had been trying to accomplish that very task since very early this morning. I was shockingly sleep deprived, absolutely starving and so scared that I'd been doing something to upset her that much. And Sirius had just waltzed in here and put her to sleep in minutes. How was that fair?

"Experience, Hermione," he soothed. "Harry used to be just like this. Lily used spend hours trying to get him to doze off. You'll get the hang of this soon, I promise. But right now, I've made you some breakfast, go eat it. And then go get some sleep. I'll look after this little one."

I smiled gratefully, and escaped my bedroom.

As I left the room, I heard him talking to my daughter again. I paused to listen, unbeknownst to him.

"Now my sweetheart," he muttered, "are you making life very difficult for your mommy? She loves you so much, so be good. I know that we love her more than anything else in the world but sometimes…we make it difficult for her to see that."

Smiling to myself, I wandered toward the kitchen, leaving Sirius to mind my baby girl.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 months earlier

"Hermione?" I heard Harry's voice call concernedly from the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I splashed some water on my face and wiped it away with a soft towel. "I'm fine," I called back. I slouched down against the bath, attempting to regain some composure. Morning sickness really took it out of you.

"Can we come in?" Ron asked; his voice was trembling slightly.

"No need," I replied, a lot more nonchalantly than I was feeling. "I'll be right out."

I dragged myself to my feet. There was no point looking in the mirror; I knew that I was deathly pale and generally a mess. I didn't need to see it confirmed.

"Can we get you anything? Water? Tea? Anything?" Ron questioned anxiously, as I slowly crossed the landing, back to my bedroom.

"No, no, it's ok. I'm fine," I insisted.

"No offence, Hermione, but you didn't sound all that fine a few minutes ago," Harry pointed out.

I sighed, defeated. I really couldn't hide this anymore. And if I was going to tell everyone else, I needed my two best friends for support.

"Can you guys sit down for a second?" I muttered. "There's something I need to tell you."

They complied, sitting on the edge of my bed. Both of them looked utterly terrified. Apparently, they were expecting the worst.

"I was going to tell everyone at dinner tonight," I began uneasily. "But I need you two to know first because I need you to…help me."

I turned away from them, physically unable to face them. Instead I opted to look out the window. It was so hot outside that Grimmauld Place had been deserted by Muggle and Wizard alike.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked gently.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. All I could think of was the 'ripping off the Band-Aid' analogy. The sooner I said it, the sooner it would be over.

"I'm pregnant," I managed to choke out.

There was no reply, so I turned to look at my two best friends. They both looked stunned…no, that was putting it mildly! No-one said a word for a full two minutes. Eventually I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Please say something," I pleaded, horrendously close to tears.

"Congratulations, I guess?" Ron muttered, apparently at a loss for words.

"Whose is it?" Harry asked.

"No-one you know," I replied. I intended on keeping the facts about my baby's conception to myself, for the time being at least.

"Have you told him?"

"I will," I lied.

"What are you going to do?"

I sighed, exasperated. I'd been asking myself the same question. "I suppose I won't be going back to school in September. And I…I'll figure something out"

"Well, we're here for you," Harry assured me. "We'll do whatever we can to help."

He left my bed, and carefully wrapped his arms around me, as if I were about to break. I clung to him, trying to take some comfort from him. But I did suddenly feel reassured, because as long as I had my two best friends with me, I could deal with this.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner in Grimmauld Place was a noisy affair. Tonight, the Weasleys (all 9 of them!), Sirius, Harry and I were joined by Remus and Tonks. Oh yes, the perfect audience for my confession.

Molly bustled around the kitchen, dishing out food, offering seconds and thirds. I was so hungry I ended up going for thirds. Of course Fred and George felt the need to comment on this, but I just ignored them - I was eating for two now.

Harry and Ron were sitting on either side of me. Both of them had been shockingly protective since I'd made my little announcement. They hadn't even wanted to let me walk down the stairs unsupervised in case anything happened. I was just waiting for them to wrap me in bubble wrap and put me into safe keeping until the baby was born.

After dessert and three rounds of tea, people started yawning and declaring it was bedtime. This was my chance to tell them; if I didn't I'd just keep putting it off and next thing I'd have a baby in my arms and I'd have to try and explain that.

"Um…" I began uncertainly. "I need to tell you guys something."

Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"All of us?" Bill asked, confused.

I nodded. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat. Rip off the Band-Aid, I reminded myself.

I felt Ron take my hand under the table and give it a reassuring squeeze. I looked into his kind eyes, seeking reassurance. He smiled encouragingly.

"Its okay," he muttered, for my ears only. "Just say it; nothing bad is going to happen."

I squeezed his hand as I spoke. "I'm pregnant."

Silence descended around the table. I couldn't bear to look at anyone; my eyes remained focused on the table.

"Congratulations," Remus said sounding totally genuine, breaking the silence.

Everyone followed his lead with chorus of congratulations. I finally managed to drag my gaze from the table. Harry and Ron were watching me protectively. Ginny seemed genuinely thrilled. Everyone else just seemed totally shell-shocked. However, they had managed to plaster smiles on their faces.

"Well, Hermione, dear, it's very late and you must be exhausted" Mrs Weasley said gently, "why don't you go to bed. And we'll go shopping for vitamins and things tomorrow. Okay, dear?"

I nodded gratefully. I knew that the second I left the room I'd be the subject of frenzied discussion, but I was glad of the chance to escape. I had to stop myself running for the door.

As soon as it closed behind me, I breathed a sigh of relief. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"That's the hard part over," I told my little baby, "we're not on our own anymore."


End file.
